


The girl who died

by StillGlorious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillGlorious/pseuds/StillGlorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape is still filled with sorrow over the death of Lily. Set three years after the events of that dreadful night. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl who died

Loneliness has made him virulent and he feels angry day in and day out. Nothing can alleviate the anguish of his heart. It has been three years since she passed. Three whole years but it nevertheless hurt gravely still. It pained him every second he is awake and angst ridden nightmares have become a dreaded constant in his sleep. He knows he will never be able to forgive himself. _Nothing_ can _ever_ take this pain away. 

People around him always whispered. The entire school, ever since Dumbledore had made him a teacher, whisper behind his back, questioning his loyalty. Many had been cleared since the Dark Lord had vanished, many, as Severus recalls, undeservedly so. Although, life is slowly falling into the place again, people had not forgotten. Many still fearfully gaze upon the sky, sighing with relief when they see nothing but undefined shapes in the clouds instead of the dark mark. 

Severus does not share his anguish but keeps it suppressed. He does not whisper with others about the circumstances of that terrible night. Instead, he struggles very hard to bury it, though unfortunately _this_ sort of pain cannot be snubbed that easily. Sometimes it catches up with him stronger than usual and sometimes it is merely a symphony of melancholic memories of a childhood friendship. _Her eyes, her lips, her smile._ He carries these memories within him, clings to them like a mad man. He cannot let them go despite the agony it causes him to remember. 

_The boy who lived_ … they would murmur when he passes the students with a grim gaze, _the girl who died,_ he would think in return swept over by sorrow.


End file.
